


Run

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Arthur Weasley, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sensory overload makes Arthur want to run away – but social expectations force him to stay.[Prompt 16 – Run]





	

As a child, when Arthur got scared and overwhelmed, he would run away as fast as he could. His parents used to shout at him, tell him he might get hurt, tell him to grow up and stop crying, but he couldn’t help it. Sometimes life is just too overwhelming.

Like now, when everything is too loud and too bright and his heart is palpitating and he wants to cry and run away from the crowd. But then he thinks about Mum calling him pathetic and he forces himself to stay despite the stress, but he wishes he could escape.


End file.
